


Our last summer.

by H0neytears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0neytears/pseuds/H0neytears
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi han sido amigos desde los 5 años y ambos han terminado el instituto , su próxima parada es la universidad.El día de su graduación Oikawa se entera de que han admitido a Iwaizumi en una universidad distinta a la suya.Antes de empezar las clases y de tomar caminos diferentes tienen un último verano juntos antes de que todo cambie , un verano libre de estudios y de entrenamientos pero cargado de sentimientos contenidos y extrañas confesiones.La tensión entre ambos es evidente.¿Quién será el primero en confesarse?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Our last summer.

Recuerdos de una noche de fiesta , la gente está agitada y animada mientras baila al ritmo de la música que toca el dj en la sala. Es la graduación de los alumnos de 3º año del Aoba Johsai, todos están animados incluso el chico de cabello negro y corto que usualmente tiene el ceño fruncido y su signo más característico son los gritos hacía su mejor amigo capitán del equipo de voleibol del instituto, así es.  
Hajime Iwaizumi está bailando , vaya que sí lo está haciendo y jodidamente bien piensa su mejor amigo, Oikawa Tooru.  
Oikawa está en una esquina de la sala solo ,bueno no está solo está acompañado de su mojito y las botellas y latas vacías de la mesa. No está amargado , puede que un poco pero no quiere estarlo porque si lo estuviera sería una persona horrible por no alegrarse de la buena noticia que le ha dado su amigo.Iwaizumi ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de Tokio , universidad que justo a él le había rechazado hace un par de meses.Pero no , Oikawa no estaba celoso , estaba enfadado , él ya se había hecho un plan perfecto : Iría junto a Iwa-chan a la misma universidad , les tocaría en el mismo cuarto dentro del dormitorio para alumnos y aunque no estudiaran lo mismo seguirán estando juntos.Juntos.  
Iba a echar de menos esa palabra.Pero mucho más a Iwa-chan.

Hace un par de meses se había dado cuenta de que los suyo no era más que una simple amistad o al menos para él pero nunca había sido sólo una amistad , no eran hermanos pero definitivamente la palabra amigos era algo que se le quedaba corto.  
Oikawa había estado con varias chicas al igual que Iwaizumi había tenido un par de novias pero a pesar de ello siempre habían estado juntos.No quería acapararlo aunque quizás se estuviera auto engañando ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que enterarse ese día? Podía haber esperado al día siguiente , la semana siguiente , el mes siguiente o quizás nunca,Joder le iba a echar de menos , pensó mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a por más bebidas.

Volviendo al tema de que la estrella del Aoba Johsai estaba bailando y definitivamente sus cejas estaban contentas al igual que él se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido en menos de dos horas.Su ceremonia de graduación había terminado a las 8 de la tarde , a las 10 de la noche había cenado junto a sus padres y las 10 y media había ido a recoger a su amigo Mierdikawa a su casa para irse a la discoteca pero hasta las 12 de la noche no habían llegado a la discoteca porque Iwaizumi pensó que tenía que contarle la buena noticia a su mejor amigo , amigo que se había indignado y se había vuelto a meter en su casa tras escuchar aquello.  
1 hora había tardado en sacarlo de su casa y media hora habían tardado en llegar al llegar.   
¿Cómo había llegado a beber tanto? Ni él lo sabía o al menos no quería pensar en los motivos de ellos por lo que se justificó todo el rato con la frase de “Tengo sed”.  
Ahí estaba haciendo el tonto con sus amigos y sin quitarle la mirada a su amigo quién se había levantado de la mesa para beber más.  
Era lo único que ambos iban a recordar de su noche de graduación: los enfados , el alcohol y las cejas bailarinas de Iwaizumi.

A la mañana siguiente su primer pensamiento fue el odio hacia la jodida resaca , El segundo ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Oikawa no recordaba que sus sábanas fueran negras y tras abrir bien los ojos después de 10 minutos de meditación personal sobre que debía de levantarse de una vez recordó que estaba en la casa de Iwa-chan , lo que no recordaba era como había llegado a su cama.Cuando se quedaba a dormir siempre era en el futón ¿Acaso…?Imposible , llevaba su pijama de ovnis verde y no le dolía el trasero ¿Ya había asumido que sería el pasivo?  
Mentalmente se denominó como pasivo gilipollas tras aquel pensamiento.

Iba a levantarse de la cama cuando vió como la puerta se abría , era Iwaizumi y a diferencia de la noche anterior sus cejas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Parecía enfadado con alguien y Oikawa apostaría lo que fuera a que era con él con quien estaba enfadado.

-Buen…  
-¿Hasta cuando pretendes dormir tontikawa?-A Oikawa siempre le había parecido que aquel más que un insulto era un mote adorable pero cada vez que abría ese debate su vida corría un grave peligro a manos del pelinegro.

-Acabo de levantarme , ¿Qué hora es ?

-Las dos de la tarde. -Iwaizumi entró al cuarto y subió las persianas y abrió la ventana para airear la habitación.-

\- Jod...joder.-Oikawa había olvidado la resaca durante un par de segundo pero de nuevo la cabeza le dolía.- ¿Por qué no me has levantado antes? eso es porque seguro tu también te acabas de levantar Iwa-chan.

-Vete a la mierda.-No respondió a la pregunta y eso le daba la razón al moreno.

Oikawa se levantó, sabía que no había nadie en casa del mayor porque tras la cena de anoche sus padres se habían ido de viaje a casa de los abuelos de Iwaizumi junto a sus hermanos. La casa del chico iba a estar vacía durante toda una semana ,hasta que Oikawa y el resto del equipo se volviesen okupas. Cosa que hacían a menudo.  
Tras asearse Oikawa bajo a la sala para buscar a su amigo.  
-Tengo hambre…-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina.  
-Y a mi me duele la cabeza de escucharte.  
-No es por mi preciosa voz ...sino por la resaca.

Iwaizumi le lanzó una mirada de odio al menor antes de seguir cocinando la comida para ambos , no era la primera vez que hacía aquello y para su desgracia sabía que tampoco la última.

-Ayer te lo pasaste bien…¿No tienes agujetas?  
-¿De qué hablas mierdikawa?  
\- Ayer ...tú . Un gorila. bailando.

En silencio el mayor apagó el fuego de la sartén y caminó lentamente en dirección a Oikawa. En la sala se escuchó un sonido claro y firme, una colleja de Iwaizumi.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar , Iwaizumi subió a su cuarto y Oikawa se quedó limpiando los platos.  
Como los padres de Iwaizumi no estaban ambos se quedaron cómodamente en el salón de su casa mirando películas y jugando a videojuegos , era sábado , el primer día de vacaciones de su último verano antes de dar el paso a la gran vida universitaria.Como eran vecinos la madre de Oikawa no pensó siquiera en llamarle , sabía que su hijo era un desastre y que si ocurría algo sería Iwaizumi quien se encargaría de llamarla .

Era ya de noche , ambos estaban tirados en el sofá mientras jugaban al Mario kart , Oikawa llevaba cinco derrotas seguidas y ya había jurado varias veces que si volvía a perder iba tirar el mando contra la pantalla de la televisión , Iwaizumi no le había hecho caso porque sabía que aquello tenía el mismo valor que la amenaza de un niño de 5 años.  
Llegó la no tan esperada 6º derrota de Oikawa, iba a pedir la revancha pero su teléfono sonó , le estaba llamando.  
El moreno agarró su teléfono de la mesa y respondió la llamada pero no pudo ni hablar debido a los gritos de su madre diciéndole que dejase de molestar a Iwaizumi en su casa y que le invitase a cenar con ellos.

-Mi madre te obliga a que cenes con nosotros.-Se escucharon gritos desde el teléfono tras las palabras de Oikawa de parte de su madre.

\- Dile que es un detalle pero prefiero no molestar.-Dijo el mayor mientras recogía las bolsas de patatas vacías que había en la mesa junto a un par de vasos vacíos.

-Déjate de tonterías Iwa-chan, sabes que mi madre es igual o peor que yo.-Oikawa pusó los altavoces para que el contrario pudiera escuchar la voz de su madre , le había vuelto a insistir diciendo que estaba preocupada por su salud y que debía de comer bien y que blablabla…

Durante la cena,el ambiente en la casa de los Oikawas era ameno y tranquilo , sus padres habían montado un barbacoa , la primera del verano había dicho mientras comían alegremente.Cuando terminaron de comer Iwaizumi insistió en recoger los platos de la mesa y encargarse de limpiar pero la madre de Oikawa le había dicho que prefería que su tarea fuese encargarse de que su querido hijo no molestase.Oikawa indignado bufó ante aquel comentario de su madre y fingió llorar durante un par de segundos , segundos en los que había sido ignorado por los miembros de su familia y de su mejor amigo.  
La dura vida de Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa se despidió del moreno tras haber estado un rato más en su casa , ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema de ayer , hacía menos de 24 horas Oikawa se había enterado de que se iban a tener que despedir al final del verano pero todavía tenían un par de meses por delante.No quería fastidiar el día.

Ya en su casa Iwaizumi se duchó , se limpió los dientes y se puso el pijama antes de acostarse.Tras meterse en la cama revisó su teléfono por última vez antes de dormirse , tenía un mensaje de Oikawa que preguntaba si había llegado bien a su casa.  
*Estoy bien idiota  
Me preocupaba más que fueras tú el que no llegase a su cuarto sano*

*Iwa-chan ...eso es cruel yo solo me preocupaba por ti sniff :(*

*Ya dejame y duérmete idiota*

-La respuesta de Oikawa fue un audio siyo en el que hacía una pedorreta como un niño de 5 años.-

*Te voy a bloquear* -Mientras Iwaizumi escribía tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de lo serio que parecía en los mensajes.

*Valee...ya me echarás de menos cuando te vayas a Tokio.*

*Ya.*

¿Qué era eso? Iwaizumi no lo había negado y tampoco le había insultado.  
Oikawa iba a responderle pero antes de siquiera volver a teclear Iwaizumi se desconecto del chat tras decirle un muerete idiota.

Oikawa dejó el teléfono sobre su pecho mientras meditaba un poco sobre aquello , cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía. Inhaló y expulsó aire para tranquilizarse.  
Iba a echar muchísimo de menos al mayor.  
Iba a dormirse y apagar el teléfono pero el sonido de notificación de su teléfono interrumpió su tarea.

*Quiero hablar contigo*   
El número que le había enviado aquel mensaje era desconocido y la preocupación de Oikawa duró apenas dos segundos , seguramente se habrían equivocado de número. Ya se encargaría mañana de ello, por el momento no quería pensar en nada más aunque de poco servía ,Iwaizumi Hajime parecía que no iba a irse de sus pensamientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwooooo  
> aquí al habla la escritora , sólo quería decirte que muchísimas gracias por leer este primer capítulo.He escrito el fanfic con muchísimo cariño así que espero que te haya gustado.Puedes dejar un mensajito si quieres uwu.
> 
> Llevo escritos bastantes capítulos así que no os preocupéis que tenéis contenido para largo.  
> Actualizaré dos vez por semana y en el peor de los casos una.
> 
> Bye bye.


End file.
